The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mecardonia plant, botanically known as Mecardonia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USMECA8205’.
The new Mecardonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Mecardonia plants with numerous flowers.
The new Mecardonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 20, 2007 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary seedling selection of Mecardonia hybrida identified as code number 06M53, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Mecardonia hybrida identified as code number 06M54, not patented, as the male, or seed, parent. The new Mecardonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 21, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mecardonia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 23, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Mecardonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.